In modern life, to enrich the spare-time life of users, more and more recording applications are installed in mobile terminals, and based on these recording applications, the users can record audio files without going into professional recording studios. In the process of recording an audio file, a certain voice clip in the recorded audio file probably cannot reach the expected effect of a user; to improve the listening effect of the recorded audio file, it is required to re-record the voice clip in the audio file.
At present, the recording applications in the mobile terminal provide a re-recording function. When a re-recording instruction is received, the mobile terminal plays an accompaniment file through a loudspeaker and collects voice of the user through a microphone to obtain an audio file. After multiple audio files are obtained through multiple individual re-recording operations, the mobile terminal can finally obtain a re-recorded audio file through editing and splicing the multiple audio files.
In general, the part in the audio file that requires to be re-recorded may be only one sentence or one paragraph, repeatedly re-recording the entire audio file increases resource consumption of the mobile terminal, and since the breath of the user, the distance between the user and the microphone, the tone and so on are different in each re-recording, data collected by the mobile terminal each time is different, and the listening effect of the re-recorded audio file obtained through editing and splicing is still poor, and sometimes, the spliced trace may be obviously perceived.